Total Drama the Musical
by MysticalMosaic
Summary: Watch as a new cast of competitors battle it out in Musical Theatre style based challenges for a grand total of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Rated T for mild language and some mild romance later one (nothing inappropriate).
1. Introduction

**Authors Note:** Please send all applications by PM! Also, since this is my first fan fiction try to go easy on me. :P I will attempt to update as often as possible, but real life may sometimes get the better of me. Also this is a revamp of my fic before. I am accepting a smaller total cast size, and I won't be as lenient. Anyhow, best of luck with your applications! :)   


* * *

**Total Drama the Musical**

After the successful season of Total Drama All-Stars, the series had been renewed for yet another new season of teenage torture. Naturally the fans had begun to grow tired of the same old wretched island, they wanted something new, fresh, and exciting with a slight hint of that Total Drama familiarity we all know and love. So the producers had begun to look back on the former seasons as well as what worked and what didn't. One stood out in particular, TDWT's spontaneous bursting out into song. Fans absolutely adored the hilarity that ensues when forced to sing on the spot, not to mention all the money Total Drama had made off of their iTunes.

Sadly the former island had been destroyed in a sunken, but they were trying to be new weren't they? Then, a light bulb had gone off, the former Aftermath's Theater had been abandoned and stripped of all life. Could there be a better place to host a game show? The producers sent in a few people to refurbish and clean the place up a bit, then next thing you know, WHAM! Total Drama the Musical was in action. Chris McLean was on the phone in a matter of minutes ensuring that he would renew his contract for yet another season, he did. Still the season had lacked a crucial piece, the contestants.

Now, the producers had considered using the former competitors, but the problem arose that they were becoming too old, too played out, they weren't unknowing to the torture about to befall them. Needless to say fresh faces had become nearly a requirement, but of course the fan favorites were to be worked in one way or another. Thus, it was decided, they'd throw in some new faces, maybe a few old ones here and there, and combined with their lovable host it was a recipe for comedy gold.

***PLEASE REFRAIN FROM CREATING CARBON COPIES OF ALREADY EXISTING CHARACTERS, ALSO DON'T USE OTHER APPLICATIONS, I WILL ONLY ACCEPT THOSE WHO SEND IN MINE.***

Name: (First and Last)

Nickname (s): (If it's not a shortened version of the name then, an explanation is required.)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age: (15-17 only please)

Stereotype: (Total Drama is completely centered around these, the more unique the better!)

Personality: (Please provide one to two in-depth paragraphs describing the character and the method to their madness. If you aren't in detail enough then odds are I won't be able to understand them enough to write as them. Also please refrain from creating perfect characters, **I WILL NOT ACCEPT MARY-SUES/GARY-STUS!**)

One Word Describing Them:

Weaknesses: (Minimum of three)

Strengths: (You are allowed to place one strength for each two weaknesses you had, so if you put four weaknesses you can have two strengths.)

Likes: (Minimum of five)

Dislikes: (Minimum of five)

Fears:

**Can they Sing/Play an Instrument:** (If Instrument what kind? ***Note*** If they can't sing that doesn't mean they won't be accepted, it just means they'd be played from a comedic angle)

Important Medical Information: (Diseases/Allergies/Etc.)

Hobbies:

Favorite Former Competitor: (Seasons 1-5)

Least Favorite Former Competitor:

Favorite Former Challenge:

Body Type: (Lean, Athletic, Slender, etc.)

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Ethnicity:

Everyday Clothing:

Sleep Wear:

Swimwear:

Jewelry/Tattoos/Piercings:

Audition Tape: (Please write out a scene depicting the audition tape sent into Total Drama, like the audition tapes of characters in the series they should have some sort of appeal to make the judges want to choose them. Whether it is their personality, a skill, or some sort of comedic appeal.)

Relationship Status:

If in single would they be willing to find a relationship in the competition:

If in a relationship before the competition would they break it off for someone in the competition:

Would the cheat on someone in a relationship:

What do they look for in someone in a relationship:

Would they participate in an alliance:

If so who would they most likely join one with:

Thoughts on illegal alliances: (Someone who isn't a competitor, ex: Chef and DJ)

What role would they assume in an alliance: (Leader/Follower/Etc.)

What would they do with the prize money:

Why would they most likely be voted off:

If voted off do you plan on still reading the fan fiction?: (They could always return, and Aftermath Specials could always happen as well.)

Anything I might have missed:

Suggestions/Ideas/Comments:

**SEND ALL APPLICATIONS IN BY PM**


	2. Season Promo

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the large variety of applications and interest in my work! I have decided upon the final cast list, and it is posted below. As far as the story goes I have a few announcements I would like to make before you jump off to read the cast list.

1. (Almost) Every single episode will be an elimination! This means that when a chapter comes around, be prepared to read knowing a character will be leaving.

2. I will control the voting, now I understand you may be afraid that your character will be misinterpreted. I promise you that I will try my best to have the characters represented to the best of my ability. The reason I am controlling voting is because when I write confessionals and such, those aren't meant to be seen by the other campers. Most of the time, they reveal antagonists to the audience, and then if you all know, odds are you'll rush off to vote them off.

3. **Songs!** Now, I certainly am not skilled in writing music, because of this I will use already existing songs. All of the songs will be from official existing musicals written for the stage. So that means no pop songs, if you don't know some of the songs (unless you're a musical geek like myself you probably won't know them all) I will attempt to place links to them in my story, some of the lyrics will be changed to match the scenario or character names, feel free to listen and read along to the lyrics picturing characters singing. ALSO, **NOT ALL CHARACTERS WILL SING IN EACH EPISODE **only those in the situation when the dinger goes off. There will be a minimum count of one song per episode, there may be more than one though.

* * *

**Boys**

_- Simon Carpenter: The Hypocritical Activist_

_- James Addison: The Lonely Romantic Poet_

_- Kai Lee: The B-sian_

_- Dillon Rodda: The Down to Earth Musical Prodigy _

_- Walter James: The Prone to Panicking Straight Man_

_- Moonbeam O'Hara: The Flower Child_

_- Kyle Enoc: The Charming Rogue_

_- Daryl Winston: The Bad Boy_

**Girls**

_- Maxine Hart: The Rockstar_

_- Regina East: The Sarcastic Hipster_

_- Edith "Caddo" Hartman: _

_- Kimberly Piper: The Posh Princess_

_- Brianna Palmer: The Pop Star_

_- Emma Grayson: The Ice Queen_

_- Andi Xiato: The Abused Prankster_

_- Ronda Fredrickson: The Know It All  
_

* * *

A/N: I do not own the Total Drama, Teletoon, or Catch Me If You Can. Any and all characters, as well as the respective rights to them belong to their respective owners.

The camera turns on to reveal a stage, the stage seems more refreshed and newer than when we had last seen it during Total Drama World Tour. A large red curtain is draped over from the proscenium arch that hangs over the stage. The theater is pitch black, it seems as if it is a ghost town. A small spotlight flashes on and glows brightly on downstage center, from the curtain emerges a well known man. Chris McLean. He gives off a devious smile before beginning to speak. "Hello there viewers at home! Welcome to Total Drama the Musical!" The dashing host speaks, his charming white smile flashed to the viewer audience. "Our newest season is sure to be one to remember. Complete with devious antagonists, heartfelt romance, and of course…." He pauses for a moment, adding dramatic effect. "Musicals." He smirks slightly and music begins to boom in over the speaker.

(SONG LINK: watch?v=wqCweDxaUHY To view it, just add the normal link to Youtube in front of it with a / at the end)

**CHRIS:**

_I've got a story I'd like to tell_

_But I'm gonna need help to tell it well_

_I've got a story about fame and money_

_And it's got more curves than a Playboy bunny_

_I wanna live, not just survive_

_I wanna tell my story in,_

_Live in living color_

_[The Curtain raises to reveal the stage decked in bright, broadway style set pieces and a huge lit up sign with CHRIS' name plastered across it. Several INTERNS are on the stage dressed in bright costumes. CHRIS rips off his outfit revealing a matching one to the INTERNS.]_

**INTERNS:**

_Live in living color!_

**CHRIS:**

_Something special's up tonight_

_Yes I'm,_

**CHRIS & INTERNS:**

_Live in living color!_

**CHRIS:**

_Life ain't lived in black and white_

_I've got a tale of a great romancer_

_And it's got more moves than a go-go dancer_

_I've got a story that's fast and slick_

_And it's got more twists than a peppermint stick_

_I don't wanna wait for the cops to arrive_

_I wanna tell my story in,_

_Live and in living color_

**INTERNS:**

_Live in living color_

**CHRIS:**

_And it's brought to you by me_

_Yes it's,_

**CHRIS & INTERNS:**

_Live in living color!_

**CHRIS:**

_This won't fit in your TV_

_What's your name? (_**INTERNS:**_ Shoo be do wop, bop bop)_

_Just window dressin' (_**INTERNS:**_ Shoo be do wop, bop bop)_

_Everybody knows that it's the clothes that make the man_

**INTERNS:**

_Clothes that make the man!_

**CHRIS:**

_Play the game, (_**INTERNS:**_ Shoo be do wop, bop bop)_

_Just keep 'em guessin' (_**INTERNS:**_ Shoo be do wop, bop bop)_

_Mix and match me, try to catch me if you can!_

_Oh!_

_I've got a story strange but true (Interns echo)_

_So come fly with me for a bird's-eye view (Interns echo)_

_I've got the world at my command (Interns echo)_

_And I'll be your one-man Disney land (Interns echo)_

_I don't have the time for the nine to five_

_I gotta tell my story,_

_Live and in living color_

**INTERNS:**

_ Live in living color_

**CHRIS:**

_Tune me in and turn me on_

_Yes I'm,_

**CHRIS & INTERNS:**

_Live in living color!_

**CHRIS:**

_Blink your eyes and I'll be gone_

**CHRIS & INTERNS:**

_Yes I'm live in living color_

_Tune me in and turn me on_

_Yes I'm live in living color_

_Blink your eyes_

_Blink your eyes_

_And I'll be gone!_

The entire theatre goes black and silent, suddenly a stage light falls from the rafter landing on an intern. "Crap." Chris mutters before the season's promo fizzles to black.


End file.
